Old Friends Come Back
by rooster dawn
Summary: Summary: Kate and Meg come back to JAG for love, will Mac have a say in the matter.
1. Chapter 1

Title: _**Old Friends Come Back**_

Author: rooster dawn

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: n/a

Summary: Kate and Meg come back to JAG for love, will Mac have a say in the matter.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part 1

0800 hours

Spring 2001

The beltway

Lieutenant Commander Meg Austin was returning to DC. More importantly she was returning to JAG and Commander Harmon Rabb. It had been five years since she had last seen him.

She was hoping that she could have a relationship with him now. She was ready and she hoped he would be ready too. She was too young before and she knew he wasn't ready to settle down.

He loved to live life on the wild side. She was more mature now and ready to deal with his little quirks. It would be great to see him again. She pulled into the parking lot and looked up at the building. It felt like she was finally home again at last.

0800 hours

JAG HQ

Lieutenant Bud Roberts hurried into Commander Rabb's office. He had news about who the new lawyer that was coming to JAG.

He knocked on the Commander's door and entered when directed to by the Commander. He saw Lieutenant Colonel MacKenzie sitting in the office with the Commander.

"Sir, Ma'am, I have found out who the new JAG officer is going to be." stuttered Bud as he tried to catch his breath.

"Well spit it out Bud." chuckled Harm as he looked over to Mac. She giggled and shook her head. Bud could be such a buffoon at times.

"It's Lieutenant Commander Meg Austin, Sir." replied a calmer Bud.

"Do you know her Harm?" asked Mac curiously.

"Yes Mac, she was my partner before you." replied Harm with a smile.

"They work very well together Ma'am. They had a close working relationship." continue Bud.

"And how would you know that Bud? You weren't working here when Meg was here at Jag. Though I will admit she did like you Bud. When she recommended to the Admiral that you be allowed to join Jag, I thought she wanted to be with you." smiled Harm causing Mac to laugh.

"Sir?" questioned Bud. He didn't understand. Harriet wouldn't understand. There was never anything between him and Commander Austin.

"Should I be concern Harm?" asked Mac as she looked at him coyly.

"No Mac, you don't. Bud is just excited to be seeing an old friend who was responsible for him getting a job here at Jag. She helped him get posted here so he could go to law school.

There was never anything going on between us. She was junior in rank and quite a few years younger. We just flirted with each other a lot. She was Caitlin's friend." replied Harm.

"Well we know you won't be doing that anymore, right flyboy." stated Mac with a looked that said you better not be lying to me.

"Yes Ma'am." replied Harm.

They shared a laugh together before asking Bud when Meg was expected to arrived. Bud had a puzzled look on his face. He wasn't sure what was going on between Harm and Mac.

He never could understand the relationship between Harm and Mac. He knew that they were good friends that took care of each other. But sometimes it seemed like there was so much more between them that they didn't let anyone on to.

Harriet kept on telling him that they were in love, but were in denial of that love. He would tell her it wasn't their place to get involved. If they were meant to be together, they would.

"When is she due in Bud?" asked Mac.

"She is expected to arrive this morning Ma'am." replied Bud.

"Well it will be nice to see her again." commented Harm.

0900 Hours

JAG HQ

The JAG staff was in the conference room for their weekly briefing. The Admiral was getting an update on the current cases from everyone and was getting ready to hand out new ones. But before he did he stood up to announce the arrival of the new JAG officer.

"I would like to introduce everyone to our newest member of the JAG family. A few of you remember her and have worked with her in the past. She was a valued member of JAG in the past and is a great addition now.

Please welcome Lieutenant Commander Meg Austin. She will be working with Commander Imes. Lieutenant Roberts will be working with Lieutenant Commander Mattonie." bellowed the Admiral.

After everyone greeted her the Admiral handed out the new cases. Harm and Mac went back to her office to talk. Meg went with Bud to his office to talk about old times.

"She seems to be a nice person Harm. She smiles a lot though." observed Mac.

"Yes she does. I think it's a nervous habit. It's her way of coping and fitting in." replied Harm with a smile.

"Do you think that she will work out okay with Carolyn?" asked Mac.

"Oh I'm sure they will do just fine together. She's a good kid, but I don't think that's she quite up to your speed ninja girl." replied Harm.

"What do you mean by that?" asked a concerned Mac.

"She's more of a follower not a leader like you. She doesn't have your strong military bearing. Besides Bud is a much stronger lawyer than she was at the same stage of their JAG career. And we both know Bud doesn't hold a candle to you." smiled Harm.

"Did you miss her Harm?" asked Mac with curiosity.

"Only in that she left without saying goodbye. It would have been nice to have had the chance to say good bye. He had worked together for nearly a year, but after I saw you for the first time in the rose garden and looked deep into your eyes I forgot that Meg ever existed?

You know I love you ninja girl. I don't want anyone else. We have worked long and hard to get where we are to throw it all away." replied Harm as he gave Mac a hug.

"You better not fly boy. I love you too. Your place or mine for dinner?" asked Mac.

"Why don't you come over to my place. I picked up some food yesterday for a special meal tonight." grinned Harm.

Meanwhile in Bud's office Bud was talking to Meg about Harriet and the past four years.

"It's so good to see again Meg. How have you been?" asked Bud.

"Very good Bud." replied Meg.

"Where were you stationed Ma'am?" asked Bud.

"I was station for two years in Europe, another year in Japan, and the last two in Hawaii." smiled Meg as she wondered how she could change the direction of the conversation to talk about Harm.

"Sounds like you got around. It must have been great to have been stationed at some of the nicest places in the world Ma'am." continued Bud.

"Yes it was but I'm glad to be back here at JAG." replied Meg.

"It's good to have you back Ma'am. I don't know if you heard, but I got married two years ago." smiled Bud as he thought about Harriet.

"That's great Bud. What's her name?" asked Meg.

"Her name is Harriet. She's in the naval reserves right now. We had a boy a year ago. We named him little Aj, Ma'am." grinned Bud.

"Wow! That is great news." exclaimed Meg sincerely.

"Yes it is Ma'am. The Commander and the Colonel are his godparents." responded Bud.

"Is that because they are a couple Bud?" asked Meg.

Finally they were talking about Harm. She knew Bud would have the answers to the questions she needed answered. She hoped and prayed that the answers were Harm was single and available.

"No Ma'am. They are Harriet and my best friends. As far as I know they are just good friends Ma'am. I don't think they are seeing each other." replied Bud.

Good thought Meg. Maybe I still have a chance with Harm. The Colonel is a very beautiful woman, she could have anyone she wants. It would be hard to get Harm away from her.

"So how is Colonel MacKenzie? Is she a good lawyer?" asked Meg.

"She is one of the best Ma'am. She is almost as good as the Commander. They work very well together and are considered the best team under the Admiral's command. They have traveled all over the world solving cases." beamed Bud proudly.

"Well I have to get back to work Bud. I'll talk to you later about dinner and meeting your wife." responded Meg.

Dinner with Harriet would surely fill in the blanks thought Meg. Bud was sweet, but he wasn't good about office gossip. As Meg walked away from Bud's office she felt good. It wasn't too late. Harm wasn't seeing anyone right now. She would talk to him later about getting together.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: _**Old Friends Come Back**_

Author: rooster dawn

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: n/a

Summary: Kate and Meg come back to JAG for love, will Mac have a say in the matter.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part 2

Mac's office

A month later Lieutenant Commander Caitlin Pike returned to JAG. She was replacing Commander Mattonie for six months while he was TDY.

She was going to be Bud's senior partner and a competitor for Harm's affections. The Admiral introduced her as a former star member of JAG. Harm and Mac went to Harm's office which had the shades pulled.

"I suppose you know Caitlin too Harm?" asked Mac with a look that said she wasn't too please.

"Yes, she was my first partner here at JAG before Meg. We worked together for about six months before she left with the previous JAG." smiled Harm.

"Were you involved with her Harm?" asked Mac with a look of pain.

She could tell by the way they interacted in the conference room that they knew each other pretty well and that Caitlin was still interested in him. The last thing she needed now was another woman vying for Harm's attention.

"No, We were very good friends. We got along great. She had a lot of spirit and spunk. Though we did spend a weekend together five years ago in Japan while she was stationed there." answered Harm.

"So I don't have anything to worry about then?" asked Mac quietly.

"She's an old friend Mac. She likes to flirt. We used to have some good times together, but I love only you." replied Harm as he gave her a quick peck.

"I love you too." replied Mac.

Meg's office

"It's so nice to be back here at JAG. I've miss the city and my friends here." greeted Caitlin.

"It's nice to see you again Kate. You're one of my best friends. I've missed you too." replied Meg.

"Me too Meg. I'm sorry it's only for six months." lamented Caitlin.

"We can still have a lot of fun while you're here. We can torment Harm." laughed Meg.

"Speaking of Harm, is he seeing anyone?" asked Caitlin curiously.

"No, at least not according to Bud and his wife Harriet. Why?" asked Meg.

She wondered why Caitlin wanted to know. She knew she had no chance with Harm if Caitlin was interested in him.

"We have always had a special relationship in the past. If he's not seeing anyone. It would be nice to spend some time with him. It might even be nice to see if it could developed into something more." smile Caitlin wishfully.

"You shouldn't start something with him if you're not serious Kate." replied Meg a little perturbed.

"What makes you think I'm not. Oh ... I see, little sister has feelings for him too, huh Meg. You know we use to talk about you when he was your partner.

He enjoyed working with you a lot, but he thought of you more like a little sister who needed to be protected." chuckled Caitlin as she tried to rattle Meg.

"That's not true! He cared for me more than that. Particularly when I was shot and was in a coma. He just wasn't ready to settle down then. He is now." replied a sullen Meg.

"That's only because he felt guilty Meg. He had a habit of dumping his work on you. I would agree with you though. I think he's ready to settle down. He sure is old enough now, but I think we may be too late.

From what I've seen this week in the bullpen and from the rumors I've heard, he and Sarah have a special relationship going. Something you and I never had with him. He accepts her as his equal." replied Caitlin as she tried to explain to Meg to be careful. She didn't want Meg to get hurt.

"They do work well together, but Bud said they are just good friends." wailed Meg sullenly.

"Since when did you listen to Bud when it concerns two people in a relationship. Bud is two pints short of a quart in that area." laughed Caitlin.

"Well he is married to the woman he loves and has a son. Which is more than I can say about either of us." replied Meg defiantly.

"That's true Meg, but if you talk to Carolyn, she will tell you that it was Harm and Mac that got Bud and Harriet together. Bud stood her up on their first date. Harriet was mad at him for a long time afterwards.

Besides Harriet and Carolyn both have said Harm and Mac have been love with each other for years, but have been in denial about it." answered Caitlin.

"Then if one of us is going to snag Harm we can't wait." replied Meg.

"Good luck Meg, you're going to need it." smiled Caitlin.

Over the next several months Meg had the opportunity to go out to lunch with Harm once or twice a week. They talked about the cases that they had worked on in the past and her time away at other duty stations.

They also talked about past relationships particularly Annie and Jordan. They had a good time getting to know each other again. Meg was very happy. She was spending time with Harm.

She noticed that he was more relax and easy going then he was five years ago. It seemed he was ready to settle down. It seemed to her that he respected her more as an equal now than before.

She loved him more everyday, but she knew she needed to tell him how she felt or it would be too late. She knew Caitlin was interested in him too. She knew she couldn't afford to wait much longer.

One day while they were having lunch together.

"You know Harm it would be nice to get together sometime for dinner like the old days. I haven't seen your new apartment yet." Meg asked in a teasing tone.

"How does this Saturday sound to you? About 1900 hours." replied Harm.

"Sounds good to me." smiled Meg as she got ready to leave. She was quite happy now. Finally a chance to get Harm alone in a relaxing environment. She would tell him how she felt.

When they got back to JAG Harm went to Mac's office.

"Did you have a nice lunch fly boy?" asked Mac slightly annoyed.

"Yes it was nice. Meg is a good kid." replied Harm not aware of her mood.

"You have been going out to lunch a lot lately. If it isn't Meg then it is Caitlin." replied Mac sounding a little more bitter.

"There's no reason for you to be jealous ninja girl. I only want you." replied Harm as he reached out and took her hand with his to reassure her.

"I'm not jealous Harm. I just miss spending time with you. Some days we are so busy the only time I get to see you is at lunch. And you aren't around." responded Mac quietly.

"I'm sorry. It's just they were such good friends and we haven't seen each other for a long time. We had a lot of catching up to do. But I promise I will make more time for you. I love you and only you." cooed Harm softly.

"You do know that Meg and Caitlin are in competition for your attention Harm?" stated Mac.

"Don't be ridiculous Sarah. They are just good friends from a different time when I was in love with Diane. I love only you now ninja girl." replied Harm as he tried to get Mac off this topic.

"I love you too, but that still doesn't changed the fact that they both want to have a relationship with you. Everyone in the office can see it. Both Carolyn and Harriet have told me. You need to put an end to their fantasies and soon." demanded Mac nicely.

"I guess you're right. I've invited Meg over for dinner Saturday. We can ask Kate to come over too along with Bud and Harriet. We can tell them all at the same time that we are a couple. And hopefully they will respect our privacy enough and not tell anyone else." conceded Harm.

"That sounds like a nice plan Harm. I was hoping that we could share our happiness with Bud and Harriet. I know Caitlin and Meg are good people too. I'm going crazy not being able to share our news with anyone." replied a happy marine.

"It makes me feel good to see you so happy." responded Harm with a smile.

"In the future fly boy I would appreciate it if you would consult with me first before you invite people over." teased Mac liking the idea of being his significant other.

"Yes Ma'am. I'm yours to command." replied Harm.

Harm went to Caitlin's office. "Kate, how would you like to come to my place for dinner Saturday night. I'm having some friends over. It would be a good way for everyone to get to know each other better."

"Sounds great Harm. Can I bring anything?" asked Caitlin.

"Just your sparkling personality Kate." replied Harm.

Meanwhile Mac stopped at Harriet's desk. "Harriet, Harm is having an informal dinner party. He wanted me to ask you and Bud to come over to his place Saturday night around 1700 hours."

"We would love to Ma'am. Are you going to be there?" asked Harriet.

"Yes Harriet, I wouldn't be asking you if I wasn't going to be there." replied Mac.

She smiled. Harriet was so sweet. Her limited mind was so easy to read. But she and Bud would balance out the room and help slow down the advances of Kate and Meg towards her flyboy. It would also give everybody the chance to get to know each other better.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: _**Old Friends Come Back**_

Author: rooster dawn

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: n/a

Summary: Kate and Meg come back to JAG for love, will Mac have a say in the matter.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part 3

Harm's place

Saturday night

Harm was busy in the kitchen cooking dinner while Mac was getting ready. She wanted to look her best. Even though she knew Harm was hers, she was a very competitive person who liked to win.

She wanted them all to realized that Harm belonged to her and was off limits to their attention. There was a knock at the door.

Harm walked over and answered it. It was the Roberts. They were early as usual. Harm invited them in. Mac had asked them to come a little earlier to occupy Meg and Kate while she was getting ready.

"Come on in Bud, Harriet. It's nice of you to come to my little dinner party. How is little Aj?" asked Harm.

"It's an honor Sir. Aj is doing great. He seems to be getting bigger every day." replied Bud.

"Mac's in the other room. She'll be right out, make yourselves comfortable." commented Harm as he went back into the kitchen.

"Yes Sir." responded Bud.

"Bud, we're not in the office, please call us Harm and Mac or Sarah. It's embarrassing when good friends don't call you by your name when they're in your own home." requested Harm as he shook his head.

"Yes Sir ... er Harm." stuttered Bud embarrassed.

Twenty minutes later Meg arrived at Harm's apartment. As she was getting out of her car Caitlin arrived. Meg was surprised to see her and wondered why she was here. She realized that any alone time with Harm was unlikely.

They walked up to Harm's apartment together and knocked on the door. Harriet walked over to the door to let them in. Meg was surprise to see her standing there. She didn't realized Harm was having a dinner party.

"Hello Meg, Kate. It's nice to see you both again. Why don't you come in. Harm's in the kitchen and Mac is in the ladies room." smile Harriet sweetly.

"Are we having a JAG get together tonight?" asked Meg sullenly.

"Thank you both for coming. No, I just wanted to spend an evening with my good friends. I thought it would be nice to get together and have dinner away from work." replied Harm.

"Thank you for inviting us Harm. It was a wonderful idea." smiled Caitlin. She could tell Meg was disappointed.

Meg was disappointed, she was suppose to have dinner alone with Harm tonight and maybe something more. But when she had met Caitlin on the way into the building she knew nothing special was going to happen tonight,

and with the Roberts here, there was little hope of flirting with Harm too. She knew she wouldn't be able to tell Harm how much she loved him.

"By the way you all look very nice tonight except you Bud." grinned Harm. He loved dumping on Bud. He was such an easy pigeon.

"Thank you Harm." replied Caitlin, Meg, and Harriet.

"What! Didn't I dress properly? You said casual Sir." replied a red face Bud. No matter how hard he tried, he seemed to always be dress wrong at all the JAG gatherings.

"I'm only kidding Bud. You look fine." grinned Harm as he shook his in disbelief.

"What a lovely place you have here Harm. Not quite what I expected. smiled Caitlin seductively.

"What were you expecting to see Kate?" asked Harm in a teasing tone.

"I'm just a little surprise to see a feminine touch in here. I always thought your place would be really macho. You know, you being a fighter pilot." kidded Caitlin.

"That must be Sarah's influence." volunteered Harriet happily.

"Why is that Harriet?" asked Caitlin.

"She spends a lot of time here." smiled Harriet. She wanted Caitlin and Meg to know that Harm and Mac belong to each other.

"She does? Hymmm ... ?" replied Caitlin.

"Stop it Harriet. You know we work together at night on cases at her place or mine. You shouldn't be spreading those types of rumors about senior officers." replied Harm as the tone of his voice showed his displeasure.

"Yes Sir." replied Harriet as she cowered a little.

"I see you have a few pictures of Sarah here. By the way where is she?" asked Caitlin curiously.

"They were from special events that we have shared together over the last five years as partners. She's in the bedroom getting ready.

When she's in marine mode it takes her only ten minutes to get ready, but for something a little more special it might as well be all day." laughed Harm.

Just then Mac entered from the bedroom. She looked stunning. She had bought a new dress for the occasion and it didn't leave much for the imagination. It was a low cut red dress that came down to about eight inches above her knees and fit very snugly. Accentuating every curve in her body.

"Was someone looking for me?" asked Mac sweetly.

"No Sarah, we were just wondering where you were. You look stunning tonight. Is that a new dress?" asked Harriet.

"Thank you Harriet. It's just a little something I found in the closet Harriet." smiled Mac pleasantly.

Meg and Caitlin looked stunned. They didn't know that Mac kept clothes at Harm's place. They had been told he wasn't seeing anyone.

"You found that in Harm's closet?" asked Meg with amazement.

"What? No, I have my own place Meg. I brought this dress with me from my closet. I only keep spare uniforms here for when I spend the night." smiled Mac coyly.

Mac smiled a little deviously as she made her comment. Again there was a stunned look on the faces of Meg and Caitlin. They couldn't believe she spent many nights at Harm's place.

"You spend the night here?" asked Meg in shocked. All the times she tried to with Harm when she worked with him, he wouldn't consider it.

"Only when we work late and I'm tired. Harm doesn't like me driving home late at night. He's very protective of me." smiled Mac.

"Dinner is ready. I heard the little bell ring. Why don't you all go over to the diner table and take a seat. Mac will show you to your seat. Bud, why don't you come with me and help me in the kitchen." directed Harm.

"Okay Harm." smiled Bud as he correctly called him by his name. Bud went into the kitchen with Harm.

Harm had Bud get the refreshments out of the refrigerator while he carved the roast. Meanwhile Mac seated Meg and Caitlin on one side of the dining table. She seated Harriet across from Meg on the other side of the table and save a seat for Bud next to Harriet.

She and Harm would sit at the ends of the table across from each other. Bud brought in the refreshments and then sat down next to Harriet. Mac brought in the potatoes and vegetables and then sat down herself. Harm brought in the carved meat.

The ladies were served first starting with Kate. Harriet smiled when she saw the seating arrangements. It looked to her as though Mac and Harm were hosting the little dinner party as a couple entertaining their friends.

The seating arrangements didn't go completely unnoticed by Caitlin and Meg either, they were a little suspicious, but Meg didn't mind seating next to Harm. She would be easier to talk more with him.

"Dinner looks great Harm." stated Meg.

"It's looks like you cooked one of my favorite meals Harm." thanked Caitlin.

"Well you are a guest in my little abode. I thought it would be nice to prepare something you would like to eat." smiled Harm graciously.

"It can't be Mac's favorite." Bud teased.

"Why is that Bud?" asked Meg curiously.

"Her favorite food is a Beltway Burger." laughed Bud.

Everyone laugh. Everyone knew that Mac like to go to Beltway Burger for lunch every day. The only time she didn't was when she was too busy or when she was away from Washington. Mac blushed a little when she heard the comment, but she was quick to retort.

"Well marines love to eat red meat. It reminds us of young soft bellied squids. It keeps us lean and mean." smiled Mac.

"I don't understand how you can keep eating that stuff and still look so good Sarah." smiled Harm at Mac lovingly.

"Well a little running and some major kicking of naval sixes in court does wonders for a girl's figure." teased Mac.

That brought a smile to everyone's face. They all knew Mac was a very good lawyer who liked to win and she usually did.

Harm raised a glass for a toast. "I want to thank you all for coming tonight and spending time with good friends."

They all ate the delicious meal that Harm had prepared. After they were all done Harriet and Bud helped Harm take the dishes to the kitchen. Mac and Caitlin took the coffee and deserts to the living room. Harm started a fire in the fireplace. Meg put on some soft music on the CD player.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: _**Old Friends Come Back**_

Author: rooster dawn

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: n/a

Summary: Kate and Meg come back to JAG for love, will Mac have a say in the matter.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part 4

Harm's Living room

"So Mac, how long have you been working with Harm?" asked Caitlin.

"Over five years now. We've traveled all over the world together investigating cases." replied Mac.

"Wow! That's a long time to have to put up with Harm. We never thought Harm was capable of working longer than a year with anybody with the ego he has. Right Meg?" laughed Caitlin.

"That's right. He always liked to do the glory part of the job and would leave all the paperwork to his partner to do. How did you manage working with his ego." asked a curious Meg.

"Well we have always been the same rank so he couldn't dump his work on me. Besides I have never put up with any of his crap. I enjoy working with Harm. He made me work harder to be a better lawyer and person." smiled Mac.

"Hey stop picking on my ego, it's easily bruised." chuckled Harm.

"Where did you meet Harm, Meg?" asked Mac.

"I was a late replacement for Kate. They had a crisis on a sub that was going to blow up a cruise ship. It wasn't exactly a rewarding experience one wants to have when working with someone for the first time." replied Meg.

"It was still a lot larger than the Watertown that we were on Mac. It was only small for her because she has claustaphobia." chuckled Harm.

"Please don't remind me. I get queasy thinking about it." replied Meg as she laughed lightly.

"Well at least you weren't almost killed. I almost died three times with him." stated Mac with determination.

"Come on Sarah, you know it wasn't my fault. I saved your life each time." wailed Harm.

"What happen Sarah?" asked Caitlin.

"The first time he took me up flying in Sarah, his bi-plane. And no he didn't name his plane after me. The fuel line cracked so he had to set Sarah down in a meadow.

We took off to look for help at a cabin we saw while Harm was looking for a place to set down. We came across three men who were poachers. One of them shot me." started Mac.

"Now Sarah that wasn't my fault. I told you we should have stayed with the plane but No... you had to take off for the cabin." replied Harm.

"Well on the way back to the plane while Harm was trying to mislead them I had to kill one of the poachers in self defense." continued Mac.

"That must have been awful." shuddered Caitlin.

"It was. I started having anxiety attacks. I couldn't get the blood off my hands. But I did get to spend the night sleeping in Harm's arms. It was a very cold night on the mountain." smiled Mac dreamily.

"How did that make you feel Sarah?" asked Harriet.

"I can't lie. Even though my leg was hurting and I was in so much pain, It felt so good to be held in his arms. The pain in my leg didn't seem to matter." replied Mac dreamily.

"I was trying to keep you warm and safe. Her leg got infected pretty bad." smiled Harm as he remembered that night.

"The next day we were almost back to the plane when I had to stop and rest. I was so exhausted I couldn't move. My leg was killing me. I couldn't get up.

He goaded me with his macho marine speech about this is why women don't belong in combat. When the going gets tough they just lie down." continued an annoyed Mac.

"That must have gotten you mad." replied Harriet.

"Yes it did. I didn't want him to be right. I got up as one of the poachers started firing." continued Mac.

"We did get away from the poachers." replied Harm with a smile.

"I ran out of gas so he had to pick me up. He threw me over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes to carry me back to the plane. Then he had the nerve to say I was fat." wailed Mac sullenly.

"Must have been all those beltway burgers you had been eating." chuckled Harm as he was joined in laughter by the others.

"It was only in your imagination fly boy. I weigh the same today as I did then. And as you can see with this dress I'm wearing I'm not fat." replied Mac defiantly.

"I can't argue with the way you look in that dress Sarah. But you did get pretty sick because of the infection from the gunshot wound." replied Harm as he tried to divert attention away from him.

"So when was the next time that he almost got you killed you Sarah?" asked Meg.

"When we went to Russia to look for his dad." replied Mac.

"You went to Russia with Harm to look for his father? You must really care for Harm, Sarah." replied Caitlin in amazement.

"Yes I do." replied Mac.

"She also speaks Russian. Which is very nice to be able to do if you're going to Russia." continued Harm.

"We ended up stealing a MIG." continued Mac.

"You stole a MIG?" asked a shocked Meg.

"Yes, and no sooner did we get to the proper altitude, when we had two MIGS firing at us. We ejected just before we were hit by a missile." exclaimed Mac for effect.

"Wow! That must have been pretty scary." replied Meg in total amazement.

"Yes it was scary, but the worst part was the landing. I had a bruise on my six for a month." replied Mac as she felt the phantom pain for a moment.

"I have to give Sarah credit. She doesn't like flying in jets. She gets sick, but she was a real trooper. Overcoming her worse fears to cover my six." replied Harm proudly.

"Did you find Harm's dad?" asked Meg.

"No, We didn't find his dad alive. We did find someone who knew him the last couple years of his life. She said he died a hero saving her from being raped and killed. That was almost twenty years ago now." replied Mac sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but at least you finally have closure now Harm." replied Meg.

"Yes I do. I have Sarah to thank for that. I wouldn't have been able to do it without her. I'm just sad that I couldn't find him while he was still alive." moaned Harm.

"It was also the first time we made love. We were traveling with a couple of gypsies." smile Mac dreamily as Meg, Caitlin, Harriet and Bud sat there stun before Caitlin decided to ask another question.

"So when was the last time Harm almost got you killed?" asked Caitlin. She was feeling the pangs of jealousy. It was clear to her that Harm and Mac were together.

"Hey I told you it wasn't my fault." wailed Harm.

"It was when we were on the Watertown. It was a very small sub." started Mac.

"All the sailors loved you Mac. The aisles were so narrow Mac couldn't get by without coming into contact with them." smiled Harm.

"I felt like one of those blow up dolls. Either they squeezed my butt or rub my breasts." whined Mac.

"They had a chief medical officer who was deliberately making his crewmates sick so he could save them. Harm and I weren't getting along very well at the time." continued Mac.

"How long ago was that?" asked Meg.

"A little over two years ago before Harm went back to flying his tomcats. Anyway Harm found out what the CMO was doing. The CMO disabled him out by crushing his larynx. He had to e-mail me on a pocket computer.

The CMO then proceeded to blind me by wiping ammonia in my eyes. Some how I found my way back to Harm. The CMO then found us and in a struggle he knock Harm out.

He then started choking me. I stopped breathing. Meanwhile Harm came to and found the needle with the sedative and stuck it in the CMO's leg. Harm gave me mouth to mouth resuscitation to get me breathing again."

"I always take care of my ninja girl." beamed Harm proudly.

"Wow! That is incredible. What a hero!" beamed Caitlin.

"But they left out the best part." giggled Harriet.

"No Harriet!" ordered Mac.

"Please Harriet." pleaded Caitlin.

"Sarah wanted to discuss the problems they were having at the time with Harm." continued Harriet as she ignored Mac.

"That's enough Harriet." ordered Harm.

"He told Mac that they didn't need to talk about their problems." continued Bud as he was caught up in the moment.

"Why not Bud?" asked Caitlin.

"Because they weren't married." laughed Bud.

Everyone laugh but Harm. He never was one who liked to deal with personal conflicts. And he didn't like other people getting involve either.

"What is this? I invite everyone over to my place for a nice dinner and good company. And all they want to do is have a bash Harm night." whined Harm sullenly.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: _**Old Friends Come Back**_

Author: rooster dawn

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: n/a

Summary: Kate and Meg come back to JAG for love, will Mac have a say in the matter.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part 5

Later that night

"Yeah that was incredible. I guess Harm likes to show his partners a good time. Harm almost got me killed three times also. One of the times even involved Kate." replied Meg.

"Hey! That wasn't my fault. I took the bomb away from you. You were the ones who wanted to come along with me to try and stopped the bomb from going off." replied Harm defensively.

"The second time was when we were rescuing a Marine Captain from some gang members. And the last time I was shot in the head." continued Meg.

"Ouch! That must have hurt." replied a surprised Mac.

"In more ways then one. Harm had to work with Commander Krennick, his favorite person in the world, to find the man who shot me." giggled Meg as she saw the look on Harm's face at the mention of Krennick.

"It was a lot of fun, but we did find him and I took care of him." smirked Harm.

"I've heard of her. Harm must have given her more red lights than there are on the Beltway at rush hour. She was always after his six." smiled Mac.

"Why don't you tell them how you and Harm met Sarah." teased Harriet.

"Was it special Sarah?" asked Caitlin.

"We met in the White House Rose Garden. Harm had just received his first DFC medal from the President. He received it for saving the CAG's life while he was making a night carrier landing." replied Mac proudly.

"I remember that. I was there when he did it. All the fighter jocks were giving him a hard time before that. He had night blindness." answered Caitlin.

"I was flown in from Los Angeles where I was handling a double murder case. I was waiting with the Admiral. When Harm joined us the Admiral introduced us to each other.

He took my hand and looked deeply into my eyes as though he was searching for my soul. It was as though he knew who I was. When the Admiral asked if we knew each other I said no he said yes.

It was like he was trying to tell me we were soul mates. He was standing there in his dress whites looking as gorgeous as any man has the right to look. He told me dress whites and gold wings would get a sailor anything he wants." smiled Mac as she looked at Harm.

"He's used that line on me a few times before." laughed Caitlin.

"It made me feel good when he said that to me. He made me feel so beautiful for the first time in months.

But I decided I wasn't going to succumb to his charms that quickly so I told him that line may work on weak minded soft bellied naval squidlets, but it doesn't work on marines.

I was hoping he wouldn't notice that my knees were shaking when I said it." sighed Mac.

"How did he respond to that. I know he doesn't like rejection." laughed Meg.

"He only smiled his big flyboy grin at me and said we'll have to work on that. I swallowed hard when I heard him say that. I was wondering what to do or say next.

Luckily the Admiral saved me by saying don't get too familiar, you have to work together. I fell in love with him that day and have been working ever since to get to the point where we are now." replied Mac dreamily.

"Wow! That sounds incredible. What a fantastic story." exclaimed Caitlin.

"I can believe the story that he knew you. He had a special academy friend that was killed several years ago. I was there with him when he found out. He was devastated. You do look a lot like her." agreed Meg.

"Yeah I know, Diane Shonke. Harm told me all about her one rainy night. We figured out who really killed her. Harm had confronted him when I walked in on them wearing one of Harriet's uniform. He fell off the dock and was killed." replied Mac.

"Who was he? I know Harm didn't think it was the Lieutenant who committed suicide." asked Meg curiously.

"He wasn't the killer. The XO, Lieutenant Commander Hobart, was the one who killed Diane and the Lieutenant." answered Mac.

"Wow! I would never have guess that he was the one who killed Diane. He seemed to be a nice man." replied Meg.

"He did it because she threaten to report him when they got back to port for not dealing with her sexual harassment complaints." explained Mac more fully.

"Harriet, I think we need to get home and relieve the baby sitter." stated Bud.

"Before you leave Bud, Sarah and I have something we want to share with all of you." interrupted Harm happily.

"What is it Harm?" asked Meg curiously.

"I think you all know if you have been listening closely to Sarah's story about how we met. We are a couple now. We have been together now for the last six months. We have been keeping it quiet.

We haven't told anyone until tonight. So we hope that you will keep our secret and you won't tell anyone. We aren't ready to face the ramifications at JAG when it becomes known." proclaimed Harm.

"That's wonderful news Harm. I can see that you and Sarah are wonderful together." smiled Caitlin.

"That's wonderful news Harm." agreed Meg with less enthusiasm.

"I want to thank you Harm for having Bud and I over for dinner. We have had a wonderful time. We aren't able to go out very often since little Aj was born.

It was wonderful news that you have given to us tonight. We have been hoping that you two would get together for quite some time now. Congratulations!" replied Harriet.

"I want to thank you too Harm. I hope we can do it again. It was a great evening being here with friends. Congratulations!" smiled Bud.

Everyone got up and said good night to Bud and Harriet. Harm walked them to the door. They left to go home.

It was time for Harm to have a talk with Meg. He knew she like him so he wanted to soften the blow.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: _**Old Friends Come Back**_

Author: rooster dawn

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: n/a

Summary: Kate and Meg come back to JAG for love, will Mac have a say in the matter.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part 6

"Kate, you haven't seen all of Harm's apartment. Let me show you around." said Mac as she escorted her to another part of the apartment.

"Okay Sarah." agreed Caitlin. As Mac showed Kate the apartment they talked. She wanted to give Harm some privacy while he talked to Meg.

"One wouldn't expect to see such a nice looking apartment when one looks at the outside of this building." commented Caitlin.

"I thought the same thing when he first showed me this place five years ago. You should have seen the mess this place was. It was my first day in the city and he brings me here.

I was wondering what kind of idiot would want to live here. But he's done a wonderful job of fixing up the place. He did all the work himself. He had an ice cooler in the frig while he was rewiring the place. He redid the floor and made all the cabinets." said Mac proudly.

"That's really impressive. I didn't know he was so talented." smiled Caitlin.

"Maybe that's why his ego is so big. There is very little that he's not able to do." replied Mac.

"Well he did have one failing. He couldn't commit to anyone. I heard about his dating Annie and Jordan." responded Caitlin.

"Please don't remind me of that time. I had to suffer through him dating them. But finally he was ready to be with me. And I don't plan to ever let him go." exclaimed Mac.

"I'm so happy for you. I know what a wonderful man he is. I dated him for a very short time between assignments. But at the time I wasn't ready to be with him. He has an overwhelming personality that can take away from who you are." responded Caitlin.

"You are right about that. It's so easy to fall for his charms and let him have his own way and become what he wants you to be.

But I have never let him have it that easy. I have always made him work to earn my respect and trust. And finally the love we shared became so much more deeper and wonderful." cooed Mac.

"I can see that. I've notice that in the office. I noticed the way the two of you work together. He wasn't that way with Meg or me. He was very nice most of the time but he could also be very dominating when he didn't get his way." agreed Caitlin.

"Well that was something I have never tolerated or allow him to do. But then again we have always been of equal rank. Though I did get the last promotion first because he went back to flying for six months." smiled Mac.

"How was that possible? I thought he had night blindness." asked a confused Caitlin.

"Well he really didn't have night blindness after all. He had retinal scarring. He had it fix by laser surgery." replied Mac.

"He must have been happy about that." queried Caitlin.

"Yes he was. It meant he could fly again." replied Mac.

"When I met him he wasn't flying. He wasn't even wearing his wings. It had been five years since he last flew." replied a surprised Caitlin.

"It seemed that after a while he would always seek my permission to fly a jet whenever any of the CAGs offered him the opportunity to." continued Mac.

"Wow! That's unbelievable Sarah." replied Caitlin as she shook her head.

"When Harm left to fly if just about broke my heart. I thought he was never coming back like his father and grandfather before him. I thought he would either love it too much to come back or he would crash and die.

But I think it helped our relationship in the long run because we really didn't appreciate all the time we were spending together until we weren't together anymore. When he left it left a large void in both of our lives.

We missed each other so much. We started expressing ourselves more whenever we talked on the phone or corresponded by e-mail." explained Mac dreamily.

"I think it's wonderful that you didn't give up on your dream and it worked out. Meg and I waited too long to fulfill our dreams of being with him. We actually were going to compete to see who would get him.

But after I saw how you and Harm were together I knew we didn't have a chance. I think it's time I left and let you and Harm enjoy the rest of the night together." smiled Caitlin as she was happy for them.

Meanwhile Harm had taken Meg into the kitchen. He felt he needed to explain to Meg why they couldn't be a couple. He wanted to let her down easy so she wouldn't feel bad.

"We need to talk about what Sarah and I just announce Meg." began Harm.

"Why Harm?" asked Meg sullenly.

"It was brought to my attention that you had more then a passing fancy for me." replied Harm.

"It's true Harm. I love you. I have since we met six years ago. But I wasn't ready to deal with my feelings for you at that time. I am now." declared Meg hopefully.

"It's not possible now Meg. I don't have those type of feelings for you. You have always been a good friend who I like a lot. But I love Sarah." replied Harm hoping that Meg could understand.

"You loved me once, you could again." wailed Meg.

"Meg, you were Kate's friend and you were my partner. I cared for you because of that, but I never loved you. You were like a little sister. I felt I needed to take care of you, protect you.

Why do you think I always dumped all the paper work off on to you? You seemed so eager to please that I took advantage of you." smiled Harm teasingly.

"I think we had more than that. You just weren't ready to settle down." wailed Meg hoping to convince him he was wrong.

"You know that's not true Meg. You remember the story about Diane when she died. You remember Diane and I were going away that weekend to discuss spending the rest of our lives together.

I loved her. It took me a long time to get over her and move on. Anything between us was just good nature flirtation between friends." explained Harm.

"I guess you're right. I had forgotten about Diane. All I've thought about the last few years was how great it was to be with you. I haven't been able to find anyone as wonderful as you." whined Meg.

"Some day you will. I thought the same thing after Diane died. I dated other women before I finally realized that Sarah was the woman I really wanted and loved. I also needed to put time between dating Sarah and Diane's death." replied Harm as he tried to console Meg.

"Why Harm?" asked Meg.

"Sarah, as beautiful as she is and appearing self assure, has always suffered from low self esteem. She grew up in an abusive home. Her mother left her when she was fifteen years old.

She suffered through some more abusive relationships including alcoholism before she squared herself away and joined the Marines. She has worked very hard to have a very successful career.

It took along time to work through all the walls she had built up. I had a few of my own obsessions to deal with too. We help each other through all our troubles." explained Harm.

"So you really do love her Harm." asked Meg.

"Yes I do. It's like Sarah said. I've found my soul mate. I love her more than I thought possible. I hope some day that you find that kind of love. It's so wonderful to love and be love like that." smiled Harm.

"I hope so too." replied Meg.

"I hope we can count on your support and keep our little secret for now." replied Harm hopefully.

"I can do that. I can see that you both really care about each other. I know how important it is to work closely with someone you love and care for." replied Meg sadly.

"Thank you Meg." replied Harm.

"I think it's time to say good night." responded a disappointed Meg.

Sarah and Caitlin arrived in the living room as Harm and Meg were leaving the kitchen.

"I had a wonderful time tonight Harm. I enjoy spending time here telling stories with all our friends. I wish you and Sarah all the best. Just remember to invite me to the wedding." smiled Caitlin.

"Yes, thanks for inviting me too. I had a great time. I'll be sad for a little while knowing that I lost the chance to be with you Harm. But I don't feel so bad losing you because I know you found such a wonderful woman like Sarah to spend the rest of your life with." agreed Meg.

"Thank you both. Harm and I are glad that both of you came over and spent time with us tonight. We're lucky to have friends like you to share our news with.

We were able to get to know each other better. You both are special to us. I hope we all can continue to be friends as well as colleagues." responded Mac hopefully.

"Good night ladies, Let's do this again." beamed Harm.

epilogue

After they left Harm and Mac were able to sit down and relax knowing that the night had been a complete success. They talked for a little while before going to bed and making passionate love.

"I really had a good time tonight fly boy. It's so nice to have really good friends to share an evening with and have a good time." smiled Mac.

"It was nice to share our relationship with them too." smiled Harm.

"Yeah. It sort of makes our love for each other stronger knowing that the people we care about can see that we are truly happy." smiled Mac.

"How did Kate take the news?" asked Harm.

"She took it pretty well actually. I think she sort of suspected. She has a keen sense of awareness. She said she could tell we were involve within a day or two of arriving here." smiled Mac as she reached up to kiss him.

"Is that right. I guess I'll have to stop drooling when I see you at work." replied an amused Harm.

"Not really. She's just very perceptive. So how did Meg take the news?" asked Mac.

"She was very disappointed. She thought when she came back to JAG, she might be able to have a relationship with me that she wasn't able to when she was here the first time." replied Harm solemnly. He hated to hurt a friend.

"I can understand that. It's pretty hard not to love the great Harmon Rabb Jr. He is so wonderful." giggled Mac as her eyes lit up.

"But he's not as wonderful as my sweet little ninja girl." replied Harm as he took her into his arms.

"It was hard to watch you go through several relationships and wonder when it was going to be my turn." moaned Mac.

"I'm sorry about that. But you and I both had issues that we both needed to work through. I had to know that I love you for you and not because you looked like Diane. I think it made our love for each other so much stronger." responded Harm as he tried to calm her.

"I know we have worked very hard to get to this point. I love you too much to jeopardize what we have." sighed Mac.

"I love you too Sarah. We don't need unwanted attention right now from others." agreed Harm.

"Let's go to bed flyboy." ordered Mac.

Several months later Harm and Mac went into the Admiral's office. They wanted to tell him that they were a couple and were going to get married. They hadn't set a date yet, but hope to do so soon.

The Admiral congratulated them and told them he would find a way to keep them both at JAG. Harm and Mac then went out to the bullpen and announced to everyone that they were getting married.

**__**

The End


End file.
